This invention relates to transfer mechanisms and, more particularly, to workpiece holder devices adapted to receive a workpiece and transfer it successively to a plurality of work stations for successive work operations by work devices positioned at the work stations.
A myriad of workpiece holder devices have been proposed for use with a myriad of different workpieces and in a myriad of different work environments. Although the workpiece holder of the invention has broad application to different workpieces in different work environments, it is particularly suited to transfer an annular seal to a series of work stations for successive work operations by work devices positioned at the work stations.